The present inventive subject matter relates generally to the information technology arts and wireless communication. Particular relevance is found in connection with a system and/or process for providing selected marketing, consumer and/or other information of interest to a wireless and/or handheld device which captures and/or reads barcodes or other like indicia included on tags, labels, packaging, etc. attached to or otherwise associated with consumer products or other articles. Accordingly, the present specification makes specific reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that aspects of the present inventive subject matter are also equally amenable to other like applications.
Customer loyalty programs are generally well known and typically associate a membership number or other identifier with a consumer. Goods or articles purchased by the consumer are then registered as shopping preferences of the particular consumer so that the retailer can then select possible items of interest that may be related to some of the shopping preferences, in order to send to the consumer via the membership number.
In addition, couponing systems are known in which when a particular item is purchased; a coupon or other associated product discount or promotion may be generated at the point of sale in order to solicit future purchases of additional product or a related items.
What is needed therefore is a real time, proactive system which allows a consumer to potentially experience potential products without the necessity of having to first make a purchase in order to learn of the existence of the related items.